


Perfect

by akuroitenshi



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuroitenshi/pseuds/akuroitenshi
Summary: The first time they make love, nothing goes as expected. At all. It’s not as romantic as Rin wanted, or as flawless as Sousuke wished. It is awkward, embarrassing, messy, and it ends too fast. Yet, it couldn’t be more perfect.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Late submission for SouRin Summerfest 2018. I went with the NSFW prompt for Week 1: First time.
> 
> It's the first fic I post in 10 years, and the first one ever that I write in English so, there might be grammatical mistakes. If you find any, please let me know so I can fix them.

The first time they make love, nothing goes as expected. At all. It’s not as romantic as Rin wanted, or as flawless as Sousuke wished. It is awkward, embarrassing, messy, and it ends too fast. Yet, it couldn’t be more perfect.

It takes place on a cold Saturday evening of July. Sousuke, encouraged by Kazuma, is taking a few days off from work to visit Australia during Rin’s winter break. They know tonight is the best opportunity they will ever have and they agreed in using it. They have tried taking their relationship to something more sexual before, they’ve been dating for almost two years already after all, but all their previous attempts have been trunked somehow.

Contrary to what their friends think (specially Nagisa, who somehow found out about their relationship after they’ve been dating for just a few days), even though they shared a room at Samezuka dormitories, it was impossible to do anything there for several reasons. Some of these reasons included Sousuke’s broken shoulder and Rin being too afraid of hurting it even more, the thin walls, the squeaky bunk bed, and Rin’s incapacity to keep his voice down (which Sousuke didn’t hate in the least, but didn’t help in a place full of people).

After they graduated, Sousuke moved to Tokyo and Rin to Australia, leaving as their only chance to meet was when Rin came back to Japan for New Year. It was then that they tried it for the first time. And the second. And the third.

The first attempt was spontaneous. They were home alone, playing on their PSPs on Rin's bed; his mom and Gou were out buying groceries. Sousuke wasn't paying attention at the videogame anymore, since he found Rin's beautiful smile while he was beating a monster more fascinating. Sousuke stared for a few seconds before Rin noticed him.

“Is there something on my face?” Rin asked diverting his gaze from the small screen and directing it to Sousuke.

Sousuke shook his head. “You looked cute smiling like that” he said with a blank face.

Sousuke’s honest answer made Rin blush and look away. Rin envied Sousuke’s capacity to say those embarrassing things without even changing his facial expression, and always taking him unprepared.

“Rin, please stop.”

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.”

“Being so cute. It's not fair. If you don't do it, you’ll have to take responsibility.”

“Oh really?” Rin said, grinning playfully after overcoming his initial shyness. “What are you going to do?”

“Want me to show you?” Sousuke asked, positioning over Rin, carrying his weight on his hands and knees, after taking both game consoles and leaving them on the headboard.

Rin swallowed and nodded, closing his eyes when Sousuke linked their lips in a soft kiss. This was their first proper kiss in a while and, until now, they hadn’t realized how much they’d missed being able to share this level of intimacy on a daily basis. It didn’t take long for the innocent kiss to become something more passionate, both of them desperate for physical contact after so long. Rin hugged Sousuke, making their bodies squeezing tightly together, and he could feel his heart beating as fast as his own. The kiss was hot and sloppy, their tongues touching and teeth accidentally crashing from time to time. At some point, Rin had opened his legs allowing Sousuke to position between them. Shortly after, Rin’s hands traveled from Sousuke’s back to his butt, squeezing it and pulling Sousuke, making their crotches press and provoking a gasp from Sousuke and a moan from Rin. Sousuke took the hint and begun thrusting in a tantalizing rhythm.

“Ah… Yes… Sousuke” Rin exclaimed, unable to keep silent, arousing Sousuke even more.

Soon, the slow pace wasn’t enough for Rin, and he started moving on his own to increase the friction. Sousuke kept grunting lowly as Rin repeated his name over and over.

The rocking motion and the wet kisses went on for a few minutes. Or maybe hours? They couldn’t care less. It was as if they were alone in their own world and nothing else mattered. Not the fact that it was winter, and yet the room felt so hot. Not the music of their PSPs still switched on, or the noises of kids playing outside. Not even the few knocks at the door, which they heard until it was too late. Rin pushed Sousuke away right before someone burst into the room.

“Sousuke, brother, dinner is r-” Gou stopped midsentence, observing the compromising position they were in and their heavy breathing. Sousuke and Rin froze in there not sure of what to do or say. “Where you fighting again? When are you going to stop acting like kids?”

“No… I… It was a game. We are coming in a minute” Rin answered, avoiding eye contact and grateful for his sister’s innocence.

“Aren’t you too old for that?” Gou sighed defeated. “Fine, but if you don’t hurry up, Steve will eat your food” she said, looking at them suspiciously before getting out of the room and closing the door behind her. They remained silent and static for a moment, before Sousuke collapsed next to Rin as they started laughing relieved.

“Shit, that scared me” Rin said, between the laughter.

“Me too. But sooner or later, we’ll have to tell them anyway. Gou, your mom, my family…”

“Yeah, but there are better ways for letting them know, than being caught doing lewd things” Rin replied, hitting Sousuke’s arm lightly. After that day, they agreed that trying something at Rin’s home again was too risky.

The second try, was in the middle of a date, as Rin liked to call every occasion they went out together. They were sitting on a bench at an empty park after having lunch. The afternoon was freezing cold, and Sousuke thought an indoor location would be better, but Rin said going to the park was romantic. Sousuke didn’t really thought being sick for the next 3 days would be romantic, but he appreciated the fact that the solitude of the place allowed him to steal short kisses from his boyfriend from time to time. They stayed there for a while, relaxing in a comfortable silence, just enjoying the company of the other.

“Sousuke…” Rin called his name, and Sousuke hummed in response. “I want to try it again.”

“The food? Are you still hungry?” Sousuke didn’t understand at first.

“Not the food! What we did yesterday.”

“We did a lot of things.”

“On my bed, before Gou interrupted us. And no, I don’t mean playing videogames” Rin clarified, not sure if Sousuke was really this slow or if he was just being a tease.

“You know it’s impossible at your home.”

“Maybe we can find another place. There’s no one at Haru’s home, for example.”

“Except him? I’m not doing it there!”

“Then propose something!”

“A love hotel?” Sousuke suggested. Rin’s eyes widened with surprise as if he hadn’t thought of that possibility.

“That’s a great idea! I think there’s one near here!”

Rin got up, grabbed Sousuke’s hand and dragged him out of the park. When they arrived to the small, plain looking hotel, that was just a few blocks away, they stood outside while Rin gathered courage to enter. When he was finally ready, they were startled by a familiar voice calling their names.

“Matsuoka-senpai! Yamazaki-senpai!” Uozumi yelled, waving his hand and smiling at them. He and Minami seemed to be buying Christmas presents.

“H-Hey guys, long time no see! How are you?” Rin asked, trying to act normal.

He was happy to see his old teammates again after a long time, but he wasn’t expecting to meet them at this place. They chatted for a while and when Rin thought they were safe, Uozumi’s question caught him off guard.

“Anyway, what were you doing at this place?” he asked. “Were you planning on bringing some girls here? You didn’t seem like that kind of guys” he added with a mischievous smile.

“Wha- No!... We were just… It’s a nice building, we were admiring it!” Uozumi and Minami just looked at each other concerned by their ex-captain’s tastes, but decided to not push the situation more.

After their juniors left, Sousuke started laughing at Rin’s pathetic excuse, earning a death glare and a kick in the leg. They headed back, knowing this wouldn’t work either.

The third shot, was on Christmas Eve. Rin actually convinced Sousuke of using Haru’s home. He asked Haru to let them stay for a romantic evening, knowing he would be spending the night with the Tachibana family. Haru didn’t care about what they were going to do as long as they didn’t touch the “Monthly Issue of Japan’s Famous Mineral Springs” under his bed and his mackerel. They arrived in the afternoon, a few minutes before Haru left.

They had a pleasant Christmas dinner and afterwards they spent hours talking about trivial things and memories of the past. When they were ready to go to bed, they cleared the table and washed the dishes. Then, they put on their pajamas, spread out a fluffy futon in the living room, and lay on it. Rin hugged Sousuke using his chest as a pillow, while Sousuke’s hand traveled lazily up and down Rin’s back. Their embrace was so warm and comfortable, that they soon fell asleep. When Rin opened his eyes, it was already morning. Rin smiled, looking as Sousuke peaceful sleeping face, he didn’t seem to mind the sun was hitting him directly on his face.

“ _My sunshine…_ ” Rin whispered in English, caressing his boyfriend’s cheek, remembering the letter he wrote to Sousuke when they were kids. They had lost another opportunity, but he didn’t regret it at all. Being able to sleep in that comfortable position and waking up to this sight was definitely something he could get used to.

Sousuke moved a little, he was awake. When he tried to open his eyes, the light blinded him, so he covered his face with his arm, until he got used to the brightness.

“Good morning” Rin said, still smiling.

“Good morning” Sousuke answered with a happy expression and giving Rin a quick peck on the lips. They wished they could stay all morning in bed, but Haru would arrive at any moment and they had to get up.

After Christmas, Sousuke had to return to Tokyo to help at the restaurant, since the place was full on New Year. Rin came to see him before going back to Australia, but they didn’t want the incident with Gou, to be repeated with Sousuke’s cousin.

Hence, this is finally the perfect occasion they were waiting for. They are alone, Rin doesn’t have practice tomorrow, and no one can interrupt them. They talk about it and decide to do it at night. They want to ensure to have everything that’s necessary, so Rin sends a text to Haru asking for advice. He is sure Haru and Makoto have experience in that area. He thought about asking Nagisa first but he discarded the idea shortly after.

“Get water-based lubricant. And condoms, or the cleanup will be a hassle” Haru replies after a few minutes. Rin wonders if Haru’s lube election has something to do with his love for water, but he decides to follow the recommendation anyway.

Sousuke offers to go to the pharmacy to buy the items while Rin takes a bath. Rin is hesitant at first, but he lets Sousuke go after giving him detailed instructions on how getting there, coming back, and lending him his mobile phone in case he got lost anyway (since Sousuke’s is useless outside home after he forgot to get a roaming plan).

Rin takes his time in the bath cleaning himself properly, they haven’t discussed who will bottom but it is better to be ready. Once he gets out of the bath, he notices Sousuke isn’t home yet and the LED notification light on his phone is blinking. He takes it and sees 7 unread messages.

Sousuke: “Rin”

Sousuke: “Are you there?”

Sousuke: “I think I turned at the wrong place”

Sousuke: “Rin”

Sousuke: “It’s cold”

Sousuke: “Are you still in the bath?”

Sousuke: “It's taking you forever”

Rin: “Where are you? You could have used the GPS”

Sousuke: “I tried, but your phone is in English”

Sousuke: “I’m outside the Japanese restaurant where we ate yesterday”

Rin: “Okay, wait for me there, I'll just put on some clothes”

Sousuke: “Meanwhile, want me to buy something to eat?”

Rin: “Sousuke, we already had dinner like 2 hours ago. Plus, you’ll be having Japanese tonight (¬‿¬)”

Sousuke: “Did you make Japanese food?”

Rin: “I'm talking about me (҂⌣̀_⌣́)”

Sousuke: “Did you really write that? Rin, you are embarrassing yourself”

Rin: “I was trying to talk sexy to you”

Sousuke: “No one says those things in real life”

Rin: “I’m abandoning you there”

Sousuke: “It won’t be a problem, I’m used to living at a restaurant. And maybe the owner’s daughter wants to share her bed with me :)”

Rin: “I'm coming, don't move”

Rin: “Idiot”

Rin: “(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻”

Rin gets dressed as fast as he can, grabs a hat to cover his wet hair, and hurries to the restaurant two blocks away from his home. After meeting Sousuke and telling him "I told you this wasn’t a good idea", they walk together to their destination.

The pharmacy is pretty big, so they have to walk around until they find the condoms aisle. There are too many kinds and brands, even with different textures and flavors. Rin wonders why would someone eat a condom and blushes when Sousuke explains what they are for. Sousuke calmly reads each box with a serious expression. Rin thinks it’s better if he gets the lube so they can go home as soon as possible, instead of just standing awkwardly next to his boyfriend. When he finds the right one, he grabs a bottle, hands it to Sousuke along with some money, and rushes out of the store. A few minutes later Sousuke comes out with a bag on his hand.

“Why did you leave like that?” Sousuke asks raising an eyebrow.

“The cashier was giving me weird looks, I think she still is” Rin says, peeking through the glass door.

“That’s because you were acting suspicious. Rin, it’s not the first time someone buys these things.”

“It’s the first time for me! And I don’t think it’s that common for two guys to buy them. How could you act so natural? I was freaking out with everyone staring!”

“No one was staring, only the cashier and it was because of your behavior.”

“Whatever, let’s go” Sousuke giggles at Rin being so self-conscious over this, and they start walking.

Once back at Rin's apartment, Sousuke takes a bath while Rin makes some preparations at the bedroom (Sousuke is not sure what he means by this, though). When Sousuke finishes bathing, he finds Rin spread out on the couch watching Titanic (again). Rin moves so Sousuke can fit in the couch and, once Sousuke is sitting, Rin puts his legs over him.

Rin can’t focus on the movie anymore, he is too excited and nervous about what they are doing tonight. He wonders how Sousuke can be so cool about it. Even when buying condoms, he acted like it was something completely normal! Well, it is normal for people that love each other to have sex, but it’s still embarrassing, right?

“What is it?” Sousuke asks noticing Rin is staring at him.

“Nothing” Rin responds, not sure of how to answer. “I’m just bored.”

“That’s weird. You’ve been fascinated by Titanic each of the hundred times we’ve watched it.”

“You are exaggerating.”

“And you still want to watch it every time it is on TV” Sousuke continues talking ignoring Rin “even though it always makes you cry.”

“You just are heartless and don’t understand how sad it is.”

“Yeah, it’s so sad that Rose let Jack die even we he could fit on that door.”

“I've explained countless times to you why he couldn't climb there” Rin sighs. Seems like they are having this conversation again.

“And I still think it was just lazy writing, they could just had taken turns or something.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.”

Rin smirks at Sousuke’s words, and gets on his knees.

“I will” he says, straddling Sousuke and sitting on his lap. Rin grabs Sousuke’s face in his hands, looking intently into his eyes and then glancing down at his mouth with licking his own lip. Rin releases Sousuke’s face and leans in. When Sousuke closes his eyes, expecting a kiss, Rin attacks his sides with tickles.

“That's cheating, Rin!” Sousuke exclaims, laughing and retorting under Rin’s touch. He takes Rin’s hands on his own, and forces him to lie back down on the couch, using the weight of his body to keep him still. Sousuke is now between Rin’s legs, keeping Rin’s hands over his head. Rin struggles for a moment but knowing he is no match for Sousuke’s ridiculous strength, he gives up. Sousuke bends down brushing his lips with Rin’s, who gladly accepts the kiss, only stopping to ask Sousuke to release his hands. When he is free, he hugs Sousuke’s strong back, as the kiss keeps getting more passionate.

After a few minutes, they break the kiss and Rin looks away, avoiding Sousuke's penetrating gaze. Sousuke notices after a few seconds that Rin is concentrated watching something on the TV, so he turns his head to see what is so interesting.

“You are a pervert” Sousuke says smirking, after seeing that Rin’s attention is on the sex scene.

“I'm not!” Rin says pouting. “I just like this scene because they were finally able to convey their feelings for each other. Don’t you think it’s romantic? Also...” Rin blushed and scratched his head nervously “Well, it was their only opportunity to make love.”

“Rin, they knew each other for like 3 days. Isn't that a little bit too fast?”

“Well, that's better than knowing someone for more than 10 years and not being able to do anything!”

“Oh, is this about us? Let’s continue were we left then.”

Rin doesn't answer, instead he takes the remote control and turns off the TV. He then grabs the back of Sousuke’s head and starts another hot and messy kiss. Rin has to be careful not the hurt Sousuke's lips with his sharp teeth, even though Sousuke doesn't seem to care if he is a bit rough.

Rin wraps his legs around Sousuke’s middle, making their crotches meet. They both gasp at the feeling. Sousuke begins rocking his hips, and it’s then that Rin starts letting out those moans that he loves. While Sousuke is thrusting, Rin’s hands travel under his shirt feeling the firm abs. Sousuke stops for a moment to take off his shirt and Rin removes his own.

“Let’s go to the room” Rin says, since the couch is small and it’s getting uncomfortable. Once in the room, Rin stands next to the bed not sure of what to do next.

Sousuke kisses him again, grabbing him by his waist, and pulling him closer. Rin brings a hand to Sousuke’s broad chest and starts caressing it, loving how hard it is. And it’s not the only hard thing that he can feel. The position makes his boyfriend’s boner press against his stomach, while his own presses against Sousuke’s leg. He breaks the kiss and steps back, bringing his hands to Sousuke’s pants, fumbling with the button. When he finally gets it open, he pulls down the zipper and stares unabashedly, loving the way Sousuke’s boxers are tenting. Rin bites his lip with nervousness and desire.

“Enjoying the sight?” Sousuke asks, grinning.

“Not particularly” Rin says, looking away embarrassed.

“Really? Your face says something else” Sousuke says as he strips off his pants. “Let me undress you too” he unbuttons Rin’s pants, and when he is pulling them down Rin grabs his hand and stops him.

“Wait, Sousuke. Let’s turn off the lights” Sousuke’s face shows his confusion.

“Are you embarrassed now? I’ve seen naked before and don’t you tell me this is different.”

“I’m not embarrassed! I just want to light on the candles for a more romantic atmosphere” Rin says and Sousuke notices the candles around the room. Of course Rin would do something like this.

“Are you sure it’s because of that? I don’t want you to be worried about your dick size. I know it’s small but I don’t mind that much” Sousuke won’t waste the perfect opportunity to tease him.

“It’s average size” Rin scowls at him.

“Really? Want to compare?”

“I don’t, yours is as big as your ego.”

“Thanks” Sousuke says smirking.

“It wasn’t a compliment, you jerk.”

Rin grabs the box of the matches and begins lighting the candles under Sousuke’s attentive look.

“Hurry up, Rin. You are ruining the mood” Sousuke says, already resting on his side on the bed.

When Rin finishes lighting on the candles, he turns off the lights. The faint light and the fragrance of the candles, sure give the room a completely different atmosphere.

Rin removes his own pants and lies next to Sousuke, facing him. Rin brings his hand to Sousuke’s cheek, caressing him gently, rubs his thumb over his lip, and then goes lower, through his neck, his chest and when he reaches a nipple, he grabs it between his fingers and plays with it until it’s hard. Then he does the same to the other one. Sousuke’s breathing is unsteady and Rin can feel his heart pumping hard against his hand.

Sousuke wants to do something in return for Rin, so he takes Rin’s clothed erection and starts caressing it. Rin gets distracted by the sensations and Sousuke takes advantage of this to take control again. He settles between Rin’s legs, recovering the position in which they were in the couch. Rin wraps his legs around Sousuke and they start grinding together again, delighting in the way the sensations increased without pants interfering.

While they rock their hips in a constant rhythm, Sousuke attacks Rin's neck with wet kisses but Rin suddenly pushes him away while laughing.

“What's so funny, Rin?” Sousuke asks stopping.

“It's ticklish.”

“Sorry” Sousuke says, kisses his lips instead, and starts to thrust again.

After a few minutes, Sousuke stops, feeling the end is close. Rin probably is in the same state judging by his heavy breathing and his moaning. Sousuke tugs at Rin’s underwear, and Rin lifts his hips to allow him to remove it. Sousuke is dumbfounded by how gorgeous Rin is.

“Sousuke.”

“Hm?”

“Take off yours too.”

Sousuke nods and gets rid of his own boxers. They stare at each other for a minute, not sure of what to do next.

“Now what?” Rin asks while sitting up.

“If we want to do it all the way, I guess one of us has to use his ass”.

“How do we decide i-” Rin pauses midsentence, exchange knowing looks with Sousuke.

“Rock… Paper… Scissors!” they exclaim at the same time, Sousuke taking out rock and Rin, scissors.

“Seems like your ass is mine tonight” Sousuke says, smirking.

“Fine” Rin says acting defeated but, in fact, he doesn’t mind losing this time. He hands Sousuke the bag with the things they bought.

Rin lies down again and opens his legs, a bit embarrassed. Sousuke takes out the lube, opens the bottle and pours a considerable amount in three of his fingers, making sure to coat them completely. He brings them the Rin entrance, startling Rin.

“What’s wrong?” Sousuke asks, afraid that he might have harmed Rin before even starting.

“It’s cold.”

“Sorry, let me warm it.”

Relieved that it was only that, Sousuke rubs his fingers a little, warming it. He circles Rin’s entrance with one finger and then he slowly starts pushing it in. Once it enters completely, he waits for Rin to get used to it and then starts thrusting in and out, looking at Rin’s face for any signs of pain.

“Do you feel anything?” Sousuke asks, not sure if he is doing it right, since Rin’s expression doesn’t look like he is actually enjoying it. Rin shakes his head. Sousuke thinks maybe he needs to put more fingers in, but many minutes later and with three fingers in already, Rin still doesn’t feel anything but the stretch and the pleasure from Sousuke’s hand working on his cock. They have read on Google about how guys feel good if they prostate is stimulated, but Sousuke can’t find it.

“Maybe you can’t reach it with your fingers?” Rin suggests, seeing Sousuke’s frustration.

“I don’t think it’s so up in there.”

“Anyway, I think I’m ready. Let’s do this.”

“Are you sure, Rin?”

“Yeah, put on a condom.”

Sousuke grabs a condom from the box, but he realizes he had to clean the lube on his fingers first when he is unable to tear it open. Rin giggles and takes another one, opening it easily.

“Let me put it on you” Rin says, grabbing Sousuke’s cock and giving it a few strokes before rolling the condom on it, delighting with Sousuke’s low growls. The he spills some lube in it, ensuring it’s enough and realizing maybe it was too much when it starts dripping.

“Is this position okay? I think it’s better if you take the lead” Sousuke suggests and Rin nods. Sousuke lies on the bed and Rin rides him, sitting on his stomach.

Rin reaches back and grabs Sousuke’s cock, raising his hips and directing it to his entrance. He slowly lowers his body and when he thinks it is about to enter, it slips. He tries again. And again. And again.

“It’s impossible” Rin says, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Want to try doggy style?” Sousuke suggests.

“I don’t want to do that in my first time, it’s not romantic.”

“What about spooning? I can hug you from behind and you can still be in control.”

“Okay” Rin says as he lays back down, turning his back to Sousuke.

Sousuke hugs Rin from behind with one arm and with his free hand, he directs his cock to Rin’s entrance. He pushes slowly and they both hold their breaths when it starts entering. Rin grabs Sousuke’s hand, and intertwines their fingers. Once the tip is in, Sousuke stops moving and lets Rin in control.

The feeling is very different for each one of them. Sousuke can barely breath, this being the biggest pleasure he’s ever felt. Rin feels his rear stretching while something very hot enters his body slowly, it’s a bit painful but not unbearable.

When Sousuke is completely in, Rin moves slowly, taking him out and then in again. After a few thrusts, Rin suddenly feels a rush of pleasure, when Sousuke’s cock rubs against a spot that hasn’t been touched before.

“Ah! There!” Rin moans, contracting his muscles by a reflex. Sousuke stills, holding his breath, right before his whole-body tenses, hugging Rin tightly, closing his eyes shut and groaning loudly.

“What’s w-” Rin’s question is interrupted by the feeling of Sousuke’s cock pulsating inside of him and then going limp. “Did you come?” Rin asks, smiling proudly.

“Shit… I’m sorry… I couldn’t help it” Sousuke says panting and burying his head in the crook of Rin’s neck.

“You don’t need to hide.”

“This is so embarrassing, I came in like 30 seconds…”

“Sousuke it’s fine, it’s our first time after all. It will get better with time. Now come here, I want to see your face.”

“I’m going to pull out” Rin nods and Sousuke gets out as slowly as he can, grunting at the friction on his oversensitive cock. He removes the condom, ties it and discards it. Rin turns around and Sousuke can see his wide grin.

“Are you making fun of me?” Sousuke asks, frowning and looking down to evade Rin’s gaze.

“What the… Why would I do that?” Rin asks with an eyebrow raised.

“We are always teasing each other, and you are smiling like that” Sousuke is usually fascinated by Rin’s smile, but this time he is feeling guilty, he can’t believe he messed up this.

“I’m happy that we were finally able to do it, you dumb” Rin says. “Sousuke, stop pouting and look at me.”

“What?” Sousuke asks, reluctantly lifting his head.

“Are we really doing that now?” he asks after he sees Rin’s fist raised in front of him.

“Why not? We are still best friends, aren’t we?”

Sousuke laughs and they bump their fists.

“You finally smiled” Rin says, softening his look.

“I’m sorry for ruining it.”

“You didn’t ruin it! It was great for a first time! You were so careful that it was almost painless.”

“Saying _almost_ means that you still felt pain. And you didn’t even come” Sousuke says, looking at Rin’s neglected hard on.

“I can take care of that in the restroom, you don’t have to worry.”

“No! Let me do it.”

Sousuke takes again the bottle of lube and pours some in his hand. He grabs Rin’s cock and pumps it slowly, using his thumb to rub the sensitive tip that is already dripping pre-come, making Rin shudder. His other hand finds a nipple and he plays with it, rubbing and pinching it. Rin’s moans keep getting louder, and he starts thrusting against Sousuke’s hand. Sousuke increases the rhythm in synchronicity with Rin’s movements, and he can feel Rin’s cock throbbing.

“Ah!” Rin whines, just before clenching his teeth and jerking his hips as his orgasm hits him, spurting cum everywhere. Sousuke keeps stroking Rin until it’s over and then plants a kiss on Rin’s sweaty forehead.

“I love you, Rin” Sousuke says, smiling when Rin’s eyes begin watering. “You don’t need to cry.”

“I love you too, Sousuke” Rin says, tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks. Sousuke dries them with his thumb before giving him a kiss completely different from the kisses they shared previously. It isn’t passionate anymore, but it conveys all his feelings.

After they break the kiss, Sousuke grabs the tissues that Rin had previously placed at the headboard and cleans the mess in his hand and Rin’s body. They’ll need to wash the bedspread, though.

Sousuke turns off the candles before getting under the covers with Rin. They cuddle and share drowsy kisses, before falling asleep. And it ends just like that. It’s not how they imagined but it still is perfect.


End file.
